


With him

by Wests_barry



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Barry and Iris are so happy together, Engagement, F/M, Fluff, Mild Smut, Romance, Smut, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 02:17:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17499713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wests_barry/pseuds/Wests_barry
Summary: Barry and Iris celebrating their engagement with bedroom sexy times





	With him

Iris groans with pleasure as she falls back on the bed. Sweat glazed their bodies after rounds of sex. Barry was an amazing love maker. She pulls the sheet up around her chest and sighs.

 

She feels Barry arms wrap around her and she smiles with closes eyes. He presses a kiss to her neck. “Babe that was amazing.” He says. Iris opens her eyes and smiles at him. His hair was messy from where she had been pulling on it moments ago.

 

He presses a kiss to her neck and it feels so good. He takes her hand in his hand and looks down at the shining engagement ring. “So I’m finally going to become the future Mrs.West-Allen huh?” She says.

 

Barry looks down at her. “You are.” He smiles widely. They lay in comfortable silence for a few minutes. “I’m sorry.” She says. Barry’s confused for a second. “Don’t be. I didn’t have the right intention.” He says.

 

Iris gives him a soft smile. “The truth is, I really don’t think I was that angry. Just disappointed. I wanted to take you back so badly-.” Barry cuts her off with a passionate kiss. Iris feels everything from the past week pouring out.

 

She wraps around him and rolls them over. Minutes pass before their make out ends. Their both breathing heavily. “What was that for?” Iris breathes. Barry smirks. “That’s all I wanted to do this past week.” he says. “I’m up for another round.” She smirks. She pulls him down.

 

-

-

-

 

Barry and Iris twist under the sheets. Their both soaked in sweat from the passionate round of love making from over twenty minutes. Iris pins his arms down and straddles him. “Give up.” She says.

 

Barry chuckles and she kisses him. They movie their bodies in tandem. Pleasure courses through their bodies.

 

Barry rolls them over and pins her arms over her head. He sensually kisses her neck and then her lips. Iris reciprocates the kiss and they both laugh into the kiss.

 

-

-

-

 

Barry collapses beside Iris after the final round of sex. Their soaked in sweat. Iris is turned on her side, recovering. Barry wraps his arms around her, his hand resting on her stomach. He feels her chest heaving for oxygen.

 

Iris eventually rolls over and faces him. She smiles and buried into him. He kisses her forehead. “I’m so excited to marry you.” She says. Barry smiles and grins. “What do you say about a November wedding?” He asks. “I’d love that.”

 

He looks at the gorgeous ring. “My Iris, the love of my life.” He whispers. Iris smiles with tears in her eyes. “You’re the love of my life as well. I don’t know how I can love a person so much.” So whispers. Barry rests their foreheads together.

 

“No matter what happens I will always find and choose you.” He says. Iris smiles and kisses him.


End file.
